russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Video
IBC Video (in international markets) is an online IBC-branded broadband channel that launched in February 1, 2014. It features up to 24 hours of new and old programming every week and includes advertising. History In its soft launch phase that commenced February 1, 2014, IBC Video has garnering more than 1.13 million streams and officially launched with a full advertising and promotional campaign on Saturday (March 1) as part of the network's 54th anniversary. Later on, IBC restricted the service to viewers inside the Philippines, worldwide and its territories. Shortly after IBC implemented these restrictions, IBC Video was launched the original, feature clips of programs. Programming 'Current Programming' IBC Video's current programming represents IBC's current programming efforts in addition to some archived programming. Programming is stylized as it appears on the IBC Video shows page: Online re-runs of past and present IBC 13 shows are also uploaded in the website. *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (2014-present) *''Ask TV'' (2018-present) *''Battle of the Brains'' (2018-present) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (2012-present, produced by Viva Television) * Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (2016-present) *''Chinatown TV'' (formerly FilChi) (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-2015, 2018-present) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (2014-present) *''DMZ TV Non-Stop'' (1998-2001, 2011-2013, 2018-present) *''Hati Tayo sa Magdamag'' (2018-present) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (2014-present) * Iskul Bukol ''(1977-1990, 2017-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (2014-present) *''Luz Clarita (2018-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (2013-present) * Morning Kris (2016-present) * Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (2018-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Saberkada (2018-present) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015-present) * Tasya Fantasya (2014, 2018-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * The Best of Retro featuring FBC (Family Birth Control) Rebirth (2018-present, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) * The Story of a School Girl (2018-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (formerly Happy TODAS) (1981-1989 with previous episodes, 2010-present) *''Valerina'' (2018-present) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2010-present) 'Previous Programming' Previous programming will continue to appear on the IBC Video shows page: *''7 Secrets'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services *''An Evening with Raoul'' (2017, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) *''Anna Luna'' (2014-2015) *''Baby Faced Beauty'' (2017-present) *''Bagets Kids'' (2015-2016, produced boy Viva Television) *''Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell'' (2016-2017) *''Before I Fall in Love'' (2015-2016) *''BFF'' (2018) * Bida Best 2016 (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Bimby (2016) *''Carita de Angel'' (2013-2014) *''Celebrity DAT Com'' (2003-2004, 2014-2015) *''Chacha'' (2017-2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''City Hunter'' (2017) *''College Luv'' (2017-2018) *''Dahil Ba Sa Kanya'' (2015) *''Dancing with the Stars'' (2015-2016) *''Divergent'' (2015-2016) *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (2017-2018) *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' (2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''El Filibusterismo'' (2016) *''Fall In Love With Me'' (2015) *''Fantasiko'' (2015) * ''Flames'' (2014-2015) * Friends 4Ever (2014-2015) * Forever Barkada (2015-2016) * Fun House (2016-2017 under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan ''(2016, produced by Viva Television) * ''Gaya ng Dati (2014) * Glory Jane (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? ''(2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * ''Hayate the Combat Butler (2014-2015, produced by Viva Television) * High School Life (2016-2018) * Hulog ng Langit (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Ikaw Pala 'Yon'' (2017-2018) *''I Luv for Christmas'' (2015, 2016) * I Will Be Here (2016) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (2014) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (2014-2016) *''Joey & Teysi'' (2011-2016) *''Junior Twin'' (2017) *''Kahapon Lamang'' (2016) *''Kailangan Kita'' (2014-2015) *''Kapantay ay Langit'' (2018) *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (2014) *''Kung Fu Fighting'' (2015) *''Kumander Bawang'' (2015-2016, produced by Viva Television) *''Little Superstar'' (2016) *''Lara Laura'' (2016-2017) *''Learn with English'' (2016-2017) *''Love of My Life'' (2015, produced by Viva Television) *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (2014) * Magic Kamison (2017) * Math Power (2016-2017) * Merlyna' '(2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services) *''My Little Anghel (2017) *My Princess'' (2016) *''Only Me and You'' (2014) *''Paano Kita Iibigin'' (2015-2016) *''Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?'' (2016) * Pamana (2016-2017) *''Princess Charm'' (2015) *''Promil Four i-Shine Talent Camp TV'' (2018) *''Pusong Mamon'' (2015-2016) * Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines (2017) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Science Kwela (2016-2017) * Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Star 13 Presents (2016-2017) * Syrena (2016) *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (2016-2017) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2014-2015) *''Till My Heartaches End'' (2018) *''T.O.D.A.S. Kids'' (2013-2014) *''To Love Again' '(2017-2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * ''Vic & Leen (2017) *''Voltron Man'' (2014-2015) *''Warrior is a Child'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''You Light Up My Life'' (2016-2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'IBC News and Current Affairs' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (2004-2011, 2012-present) *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) *''Express Balita Weekend'' (2010-present) *''Forum ni Randy'' (2013-present) *''IBC NewsBreak'' (1992-1994, 2014-present) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (2013-present) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2016-present) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017-present) *''News Team 13'' (2011-present) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' (2014-present) * What's Up Doc? (2016-present) 'IBC Sports' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017-present) *''NBA on IBC'' (1977-1986, 1996-2004, 2011-present) (under Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''PBA on IBC'' (1996-2003, 2011-present, produced by IBC Sports) 'Throwback Programming' Programming throwback available online, including content that was part of IBC Video. *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980–1986) *''Computer Man'' (1990-1991) *''Eh Kasi, Babae!'' (1987–1988) *''Hapi House'' (1986–1988) *''Loveliness'' (1988–1990) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1989) *''Ora Engkantada'' (1986–1990) *''Retro TV'' (2003-2004, re-runs 2004-2007, 2014) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (1987–1990) *''Superstar: The Legend'' (1989–1990) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1986–1988) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (1988–1991) See also * IBC.com.ph * IBC * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * IBC Video Official Website Category:Internet properties established in 2014 Category:IBC Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television network